The Way of the Hokage
by SsAnImE
Summary: Life brings many changes, but there are certain things that just stay the same.


_**The Way of the Hokage**_

**_

* * *

_**

He did it. He finally did it. He finally accomplished his ultimate dream. Yup, he was finally Hokage. And what _is_ a Hokage? Why, the most awesomest, ultra cool ninja to have ever been born in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, duh! And yes, I say "awesomest" because it fits the description of Hokage perfectly: he was more awesome than everyone _and_ the word itself... so...If he _was_ the most awesome of all shinobi, then why, oh why was he submerged in an endless sea of paperwork in his office!? Wasn't he supposed to kick some shinobi ass to show everyone his coolness? What was the point in holding the title of "Hokage: most powerful ninja in the village" if he was to sit on a desk to stamp and file so many damn papers, and for what!? I mean, for every paper he stamped an 'approved' or a 'decline', he must also recite an explanation as to why that is. They called it "protocol", pffft! Protocol, my ass!! It's kinda obvious as to why he approves a large quantity of toilet paper for all facilities around Konoha. It's stupid to write on a piece of paper the purpose of said choice. But no, protocol. Ugh!

And those cheeky Genins that think they _know_ how to do everything! Didn't they understand that he was doing it for their own good? Everybody knows you have to get lame missions at first to then get upgraded to the cool ones. Ungrateful brats! Even _he_ wasn't that picky at their age! He did every mission Tsunade-bachan had for him without _any_ type or argument whatsoever!

For goodness sake, he doesn't even have a secretary! All of them had been fired because of their incompetence! Staring googly-eyed at him and making him work double-time because of their lack of interest at their work. But he couldn't really blame them....yeah... he was THAT awesome! But still, a cool self-sufficient secretary that worshipped him but also helped him with his work was not too much to ask, dammit! If he knew that before, he would have never worked so hard to become the Hokage.

Well....that's not true.... there wasn't only downs in his job, he _was _being a bit unfair. There were also the ups; I mean he did work with all his buddies. He planned great strategies with Shikamaru so the new Genin teams were more compatible with one another, and held a more powerful bond between teammates. And with the help of Sakura they also upgraded every ninja squad to haves _at least_ one medic nin for emergency purposes. Sakura and Hinata were the ones in charge to train the medic nins. They also fabricated a Greenhouse to plant very rare types of medicinal plants that were essential for antidotes and medicines; Ino was in charge of it. And because of Chouji the soldier pills used for long missions now held a little bit of flavor and help the soldier feel fully satiated, it also gave them more energy. Tenten, Kiba and Lee had their own Genin squad to take care of, while Shino, Neji, Sasuke and Sai were part of ANBU. Heh! He even saw Gaara at the Kages meeting and the Chuunin exams! Things between Suna and Konoha have never been better. _SMACK!_

_-o-_

"Ow! What was that for, teme!?," Naruto glared at Sasuke. He looked all smooth and composed but he just _knew_ it was him who knocked him over his head. That, and the scabbard of the sword in his hand was a dead giveaway. Sasuke returned his sword at his waist and stared evenly at Naruto.

"This kid has been here for the last ten minutes and you still haven't paid her attention, dobe," was the tart reply. Naruto sighed, some things just never change. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sat upright at his desk giving his full attention to the little Genin from Suna. Apparently she was Temari's student. The huge metal fan gave it away.

"Hokage-sama, here is the paperwork for the Student Exchange Program between Suna and Konoha. I was told for you to review it and send a reply as soon as possible," said the Genin.

"What!? More paperwork? Why? Isn't enough that I already accepted? I even gave Gaara a handshake!" wailed Naruto.

"Kazekage-sama said you would complain about this and told me to tell you, and I quote:_ 'a handshake means nothing, Naruto, the report has to be structured into an essay with five paragraphs: one for introduction, three for the body and one for the conclusion. And it has to be done in double-space and a legible font.' _"said the Genin imitating Gaara in a monotone voice. It was adorable, really.

"...What's with that detailed description of the report?"

"I'm just relaying the message, sir."

"...But five paragraphs?"

"That's what he told me, sir."

"...How long do these paragraphs have to be?"

"Five _complete_ sentences each paragraph, sir. That includes subject, predicate, direct or indirect objects and auxiliary verbs as well. Kazekage-sama also gave me this grammar book in case you may need it, sir," she took a grammar handbook from her pouch and handed it over.

"What the hell? Since when did Gaara ever care about grammar?"

"I have no idea, sir."

_Sigh_. This was getting nowhere. "You may go, I will reply as soon as I'm done with...._this,"_ he said as he scattered the new file of paperwork that was neatly placed on his desk. He really, _really_ hated paperwork. The little Genin nodded and turned to leave. She hesitated and turned again to Naruto and softly said, "Hokage-sama, if it makes you feel any better Kazekage-sama also hates paperwork. Yesterday, Temari-sensei assigned me a mission to assist Kazekage-sama with his paperwork because she caught him burning half of it with a fire technique."

Naruto tried, he really did...but he burst out laughing like a maniac. Sasuke simply looked amused by it all. The little Genin nodded to herself, smiled and left quietly. Her job was done. Her mission clearly was: bring the student exchange paperwork to Hokage-sama, relay Kazekage-sama's message to Hokage-sama, give him the grammar book and if Hokage-sama seemed depressed because of it make him laugh. Apparently when Hokage-sama was happy he worked much more faster.....at least that was what Kazekage-sama said.

-o-

"Oi teme! What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your ANBU team planning strategies? That's what you usually do with your day off," said Naruto after he calmed down a bit. He started to work on the new report, the faster it was done, the better. All he had to do then was send it to Gaara so he could sign it and stamp it with the Sunagakure no Sato seal.

"Hn. Sakura told me to help you with..._this,_" he looked pointedly at the stashed blocks of paper all around the office. He glanced around and walked over the small piles that were finished and only needed to be filed. He could do that, it's not like he feared Sakura's monster strength or anything.

"Riiight. I bet she threatened you to come here and help me. Hehe, Sakura-chan is awesome."

"Shut up, dobe!"

Naruto complied, but he would glance at Sasuke once in a while chuckling. As he sat there writing his report, he felt glad to finally accomplish his dream of being Hokage. He would do everything in his power to protect his friends, his village and all of the little ones that would eventually inherit the Konoha will of fire. _Smirk_. After all, soon little Naruto's will be running around the village. He had to be strong for them, but before that he had to suck it up and finish all the paperwork before Sakura went into labor, or he would never hear the end of it. _Sigh_. She shouldn't be complaining. It was because of the honeymoon he was now in this endless mess of paper in his office, it all piled up! It wasn't his fault! Wasn't Shikamaru supposed to be Hokage during that time!? What the hell did he do, anyway? Watch clouds!?....... Yeah..... That's probably _exactly _what he did. Damn him to hell.

"Dobe..."

"What do you want, teme?"

"...Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Yeah, but I have to finish this report, review the last three ANBU mission reports Neji brought. Verify the progress of Tenten, Lee and Kiba's Genin teams, review all the new applicants to the Ninja Academy, their strengths and weaknesses to later on established a more balanced team for each of them, and I also have to -"

" Naruto, I'll take care of it. You go to the hospital and be with Sakura, I got it all covered." Naruto stared suspiciously at Sasuke. "That's _exactly_ what Shikamaru said, and look at this office!"

Sasuke shook his head slightly and said, "...yeah, but I figured this would be a good time to repay my debt to you and Sakura... So, don't worry about it, I'll even call Sai to help." Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long time, before smiling and accepting his offer. He stood from behind his desk, adjusted his Kage robes and walked toward the door. When his hand reached the knob he stopped and turned to look at Sasuke over his shoulder with a smile.

"Teme...I'm glad you're home."

_-Fin-_

* * *

**A/N: **This was born from random jottings of what I thought Naruto would be as Hokage.I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. Oh! I also would like to thank my dear friend, NeferNeferi, for helping me with the ending.


End file.
